Hot Temptation, Sweet Sensation
by DeanObsession
Summary: Dean met Jo and things went far. He didn't leave and he wouldn't admit it to even himself but he cared about her. Then things started spinning; arguments, laughter, danger, love. He knew she was worth it, but damn! did she have to be so difficult.
1. His amazing night

They got to the motel room and then flopped down on the bed.

"Look Joanna." Dean began.

"Come on I told you the name's Jo." Then she whispered in his ear

"Call me Jo." She said , then pressed her lips to his. Dean couldn't resist, he slid his hands around her waist, returning her kiss. He then moved his hands under her shirt and pulled her blouse up and over her head, and then threw it on the floor.

"You know, I could get in a lot of trouble for this." Dean said.

"What, you still afraid of my mother." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, she can be pretty damn scary. Not to mention dangerous, she has a gun you know."

"I'm aware." Jo said with a laugh. She pushed back so she was sitting on her knees and he sat up. She pulled off his shirt and put one hand on his chest. She pushed him back down gently.

She was laying on top until he rolled over and kissed her neck. He brought his hands up and pushed down her jeans. When they were past her knees she kicked them off. She pulled her hands up while underneath him to take his jeans off. She unbuckled them and then slid them off.

Dean pulled her closer to him,kissing her, one hand on her waist. They rolled over, both of them fighting for control. He then put the other hand first threw her hair, to her neck, down her spine, pulling off her panties as he went. His boxers were off before he knew it.

_Jo was fiesty, he was going to enjoy this._

He unhooked her bra and she threw it off. He wanted to be gentle, but he wanted her so bad. They were all over the place before they realized, moaning and groaning and enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning feeling a bit groggy. Remembering last night he looked over at Jo.

_What had he done? Ellen was going to kill him if she ever found out. _He thought. _Should he run now like he did with all of those other girls._ He was furious with himself to have let it get that far, but it wasn't like he hadn't had feelings for her before he slept with her.


	2. Why eavesdrop when you can jump

They got ready to go and got Sam at Bobbys. Jo was in the back when Sam got in. Jo was thinking about Dean, who else after a night like that?

"So, Dean, who was the girl you picked up at the bar last night?" Sam asked, punching Dean in the arm playfully. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Assuming that was where you were all night." Sam added.

_The owners daughter. _He said in his head.

"Dean, you know all these girls you decide to hook up with for a night are gonna get to you someday." Sam told him.

"It seems like every town we stop in there's some pathedic young girl in your bed." Dean didn't want to answer him. This wasn't his conversation, especially in front of Jo.

Jo couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it turned out that Dean was a pro at picking up girls. Jo couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to get away from this conversation and away from Dean.

"Dean, stop the car, I can walk from here." She said.

"No, your staying in the car." Dean argued back to her. So she opened the door and jumped.


	3. I care about you

She landed on dirt and gravel. She got up and brushed herself off. She had a couple scrapes, but nothing too bad.

_You idiot, what the hell were you thinking. You could've killed yourself._ She thought to herself as she began to walk in the direction of the bar.

Dean's brakelights came on and he pulled over on the side of the road, just ahead of where she was walking. She kept walking. Dean and Sam got out of the car, she could hear them arguing.

"What the hell Dean! She could've killed herself!" Sam yelled as they walked towards her.

_You tell him Sam. _Jo thought quietly. Dean had been quiet while they were walking, but nowhe started to get pissed.

"I didn't think she'd jump, alright!" He yelled back. Jo just kept walking, she didn't want to talk to either of them. Suddenly, Dean was right beside her. He must've told Sam to wait in the car because Sam wasn't with him.

"Jo wait." Dean began. She turned to face him.

"What, you just needed another girl in your bed for the hell of it. Well, let me tell you something Dean, I'm not a slut, so don't go thinking you can make one of me."

"Jo, I'm not trying to mess with you. I care about you! And I don't do this often, so it's gotta mean something." He explained.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" She said.

"Because I wouldn't be here trying to get you back in the car, and I damn well wouldn't be telling you I care about and that you drive me crazy!" Dean said. She took a step forward, closing the space between them and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Jo, I want you to come with us. Come hunt with us, it'll be a hell of a lot safer than with those asshole hunters at the bar trying to get you in their pants."

"Dean, your just sayin that because I'm mad at you." Jo said. Dean pulled her into another kiss.

"Jo, I was gonna ask you before Sammy opened his friggin mouth." Dean told her.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna sit in the car the whole time, Winchester." She told him. Dean grinned. They walked back to the car and were on their way to Ridgeville.


	4. The mystery of the baby stealing bitch

**Sorry I havent updated in awhile but thanks for reading and I hope you like it. please comment:)**

* * *

They got to Ridgeville two hours later. Sam and Jo switched spots so Sam could lay down in the back, even though he was too long for the back seat. When they entered Ridgeville they went to the police station and parked near the back to avoid suspicion. They were going to use their fake IDs to get in and ask questions, but first they had to look the part.

Dean and Sam went to the trunk to get their suits out while Jo dug into her duffel bag in the back seat and took out high heels, a black miniskirt, and a light blue blouse with lace. She kneeled on the seat in the back and began to change. Dean and Sam waited by the trunk to change. From where Dean was standing he could see Jo in the rearview mirror. She was in a black bra and panties pulling the skirt on and she looked hot as hell.

He wasn't noticed starring until she was pulling the blouse down from over her head and met his eyes in the mirror. She grinned and he looked away, embarassed that he was caught. When he turned he could hear her giggling. She got out of the car a minute later, pulling on her heels while Sam got in to change. When they were all done Dean led Jo to the trunk so he could tell her what they were gonna do.

"Alright, Sam and I are gonna go in with our IDs after you go in and talk to the guy in the front." Dean explained. He grabbed the IDs from the trunk and then Jo walked into the police station and started talking and smiling to the guy at the desk.

Dean and Sam were waiting outside for her to give them the signal that it was safe to go in. Dean was watching as she bent over the desk showing some cleavage. He could barely control his anger and jealousy, but then she gave them the signal, a small wave behind her back.

They walked in unnoticed and headed down a hall and into a small office with a bunch of file cabinets. It didn't take long for them to find the file they needed and slip back out the door to the car. Jo came out a moment later and got into the car. While Dean was driving Sam looked over the stuff in the file.

"So Sammy, what do you think it is?" Dean asked.

"I'm not really sure, I'm looking over what they found on the bodies when they were examined now and there seemed to be a trace of some kind of gel where the stomach used to be." He explained.

"What do you mean, used to be?" Jo asked.

"Well it says here that the bodies were mutilated in their bathtubs and they were all women."

"That sounds pleasant." Jo murmured. Jo leaned over the seat to look at the contents of the file.

"Hey Sam look at this." Jo said pointing to a paper relating to the gel.

"It says that the gel found on the bodies were the same type of gel used in ultrasounds." Sam read from the paper.

"So you think this thing was after unborn babies?" Jo asked.

"Seems like it." He answered. Looking over the papers he found something else that seemed interesting.

"This paper is about people claiming they've seen a ghost of a women wandering around. Some people have claimed it was Cindy Lawson, a women who two months ago commited suicide after losing her unborn baby." Sam said and then looked over at Dean.

"Alright so we kill this bitch." Dean said.

"Ya, but how?" Sam asked.

"Simple, salt and burn her bones." Dean replied.

"It also says that her family buried her in the family's basement where she had given birth to her first child Michelle." Sam read. "But," he added "the basement has a dirt floor that went as deep as a grave possibly could."

" To her house then." Jo said. So Dean headed to the Lawson Estate.


	5. Salt and Burn, the not so usual routine

**Sorry, but this one had to be a little short. :)**

* * *

When they got to the house they took out the stuff they needed to burn the bitch and got in through a window. No one was home and it was getting dark out so the house was gloomy inside. They walked into the kitchen and found the door to the basement. At the top of the stairs was a light switch. They turned it on and down below a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room turned on. Dean went down the stairs, followed by Jo and then Sam. The lightbulb was not bright enough to light up the whole basement so the corners were pitch black.

Something moved near the edge of the room. All of a sudden Dean pinned Jo up against the wall. Jo growled. Sam snickered.

"Sam, this isn't the time." Dean said still pinning Jo in a protective manner. Sam frowned.

"Sam, get the salt and matches." Dean told him. Then, out of no where a pale young woman came up behind Dean in the blink of an eye and threw Dean against the opposite wall facing Sam and Jo.

She came walking towards Jo when Sam pulled up his gun and shot at her. She disappeared. Dean got up and walked towards them.

"Come on, we gotta get to the bones. We don't have much time!" Sam said running to the side of the wall that had R.I.P engraved in it. Dean and Sam dug while Jo kept watch.

They hit something not long after and Dean opened the box-like casket they found. He pulled out the matches and salt after climbing out of the hole. Sam poured the salt onto the bones. Dean lit the match and threw it in. They all watched them burn while listening to a high shrieking sound that faded as the bones burned.

When the flames were near gone they headed back to the car. Sam and Dean got in the front seat while Jo laid down in the back. Dean put an AC/DC tape in and pulled out onto the road. Jo listened to "Back in Black" as she fell asleep.

While Jo slept the car was real quiet except for the music blaring out of the speakers.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam had been real quiet.

"I'm just a little, uh, tired, that's all." He answered groggily.


	6. A Dangerous Mind

They got to the motel room and Sam and Jo took the beds, while Dean took the couch. Hours later, after everyone was asleep, Sam took a clothe and put a liquid drug on it. He walked over to where Jo was sleeping and put the clothe over her mouth, muffling her screams until the drug knocked her unconscious. Sam picked her up and carried her out to the car and laid her down in the back seat.

He drove to a warehouse. When he got there, he leaned her up against a wooden pole and tied her hands behind her back and put duct tape over her mouth. It didn't take long until she came to.

Once Sam heard her muffled screams stop he took off the tape. He put a hand over her mouth and held a knife up to her neck.

"Don't scream, unless you want Dean to find you dead." Sam said viciously.

"What do you want?" she asked in anger.

"Revenge," he said as his eyes went black.

"Your possessed!" Jo said in shock.

A couple hours later....

Dean woke up to find himself alone. He searched the room, Sam and Jo were gone. He went outside and found that the car was also gone. It was still dark out and Dean had no clue where they were. He grabbed the nearest car and sped away to find Sam and Jo.

He checked the bar, but he couldn't check upstairs without Ellen questioning him about where Jo was. He checked all over town except for the neighborhood houses and the warehouse. _The warehouse_, he thought. He sped over there as fast as he could.

"Such a great body." Sam whispered in Jo's ear as he moved his hand over her arm.

" Sam stop! Just stop it!" Jo cried out in anger.

Then all of a sudden Dean crashed through the door, gun up, aimed at Sam.

" Touch her again and I'll shoot you!"

"Oh Dean, nice of you to join us." Sam said with a grin.

" I mean it Sam!" Dean said angrily. Sam grabbed the knife and slid it down Jo's shirt, down her jeans and then he cut through the denim and cut into her leg, not deep, but enough for her to cry out in pain. Then, quickly enough for Sam not to immediately realize what was happening, Dean took out his flask of holy water and flung the water at him. Sam screamed in anger, steam coming off his clothes and flesh.

Just as Dean repropped his gun Sam leaned his head back and his mouth opened, thick black smoke-like stuff rushing out and disappearing through the ceiling. Once the last of the demon-smoke was gone Sam collapsed to his knees. Dean ran over and untied Jo.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." she answered, relieved to be safe. He wrapped his arms around Jo and she wrapped hers around his neck.

" What happened?" Sam asked. Dean broke away from Jo and went over to Sam, who was getting up, with a confused look on his face.

"You were possessed, you kidnaped Jo and stabbed her." Dean explained, trying to be calm. It wasn't Sam's fault a demon possessed him and hurt Jo.

"Come on lets get out of here." Dean said. He grabbed Jo's hand and led her out the door, but before they got outside Sam spoke up.

"Jo," he began.

"Ya?"

" I'm sorry, for anything I did to you."

"Its alright Sam, it wasn't you." She said. She gave a weak smile. It was then that he wondered what it was, exactly, that he had done to her.


	7. One discovery, One mystery

"Dean, are you sure you have to leave?" Jo asked the next day.

"I'm not sure when were gonna be back." He explained.

"Dean, we gotta go!" Sam yelled from the car. Dean gave Jo a hug and then got in the car. A moment later they were gone.

The next two weeks Jo was sick. She was throwing up and was dizzy often. She thought she had the flu and that it would blow over soon. It became less frequent as the days passed. Then her luck got a whole lot better. Jo walked out of the bar to throw the trash in the dumpster when she saw Dean's car, Dean and Sam were standing next to it. Jo dropped the trash bag and stood there in surprise. She ran into Dean's arms, taking in the smell of his after shave and leather jacket.

"What are you doing here?" She began.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna be back?" She asked, still surprised by the sudden arrival.

"Well, Sam felt like there was something wrong, so we came back to check up."He said. Sam nudged him.

"Well, we both felt like we needed to be here." Dean said. They all walked into the bar and sat down for a beer. They talked, but Jo didn't bother telling them she'd been sick. But then she turned pale and threw up in a bucket that was behind the counter. Dean ran to the other side of the bar and asked if she was okay.

"Ya, Dean, I'm fine." Jo said. She took the bucket out back as Dean sat back down next to Sam. Jo came back out looking a little better.

"Uh, I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom." Dean said as Jo sat down.

"Jo, a couple of days ago I remembered what I did to you, when I kidnaped you." Sam began.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I didn't know what to say, It wasn't your fault." She said. Sam got frustrated.

"But it still happened, I raped you!" He said. Dean was back.

"You what?!" Dean asked angrily.

"It wasn't him it was the demon." Jo said.

"It still happened!" Dean argued.

"Whatever." Jo said as she grabbed the bucket and headed to the back again.

"Dean, don't get mad." She said before she left.

"Dean, I think Jo is pregnant." Sam said.

"Sam, outside, now!" Dean said as he stormed out the door. They were outside before either of them spoke again.

"You mean to tell me that you got her pregnant when you raped her!" Dean yelled at him.

"Well, she's been sick for about three weeks, and the only possible way she could be pregnant was when I raped her." Sam said. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"That IS the only possible way, isn't it?" Sam asked. Dean didn't say anything.

"Dean, I can't believe you slept with her!" Sam yelled at him.

"What does it matter to you!" Dean yelled back at him.

"How are we supposed to know who's baby it is!" Sam exploded.

"Does it matter, you wouldn't be the one to raise it. You raped her Sam, it wasn't sex, there's a difference and she's with me!"

"Wow Dean, I've never heard you say your _with _a girl before." Sam said.

"Let's just get back inside." Dean said. He had nothing left to say to Sam.


	8. Reassured

They left and drove around. During the ride, Sam and Dean looked at each other, both worried. Dean was scared for Jo and Sam was praying it wasn't his baby, or else there would be hell to pay with Dean. After a couple hours of aimless driving Dean started to head back to the bar.

"I don't wanna sleep at home tonight, I don't think I'd be able to face my mom." Jo said. So Dean headed back to the motel. Dean didn't feel like sleeping on the couch again, where he didn't know when something was happening, so he shared a bed with Jo. Dean sat down in a chair with a beer.

"Sammy, you mind getting something for Jo to eat?" Dean asked.

"Alright what do you want?" Sam asked.

"Get her a burger or something." Dean said, his head somewhere else. Sam took the keys and Dean listened as he heard the impala drive away.

"Jo?" Dean said as he walked over to the bed.

"What?" She said. Dean sat down next to her and put a hand on her back.

"I got rid of Sam, so can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Jo sat up and put her arms around her knees.

"Dean, I don't think I can do this. I can't have a baby" She sounded scared. Dean put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Jo, I know you can do this. You have months ahead of you to prepare yourself." Dean said reassuringly.

"Dean I'm so scared." She said crying into his shoulder. Dean put his hand under her chin and lifted her head until he was eye to eye with her.

"Jo, I'm right here, I will be here every step of the way." He said. Then he kissed her. A couple minutes later they were asleep. His arm around her and her head on his chest. Sam came back, sighed, then went to bed. Dean sent him out to get food they were to tired to eat.

The sequel to this story is called Jo's Diary. It's like your reading her diary during the nine months she's pregnant. There will hopefully be another story after that for their lives with the baby. If they get that far...........


End file.
